Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth
Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth (17 Nov 1687 - 9 Feb 1767) was an English pure-blood wizard who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. In the muggle world, he was known as Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth. He was the son of Antonius Travers, 3rd Baron of Norwich and Cyneburga Travers, Baroness Yarmouth (née Black). He was the husband of Alexandria Travers (née Greengrass), Baroness Yarmouth, who he married on 22 July, 1711, at the age of 23. He was the father to eight children, one of whom was a squib. Biography Early life Travers was born on 17 Nov, 1687, in Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England. His father, Antonius, was 27 and his mother, Cyneburga, was 24. He grew up on the lavish 17th century Travers estate. His father was well-known for interacting with muggles and Travers continued this in his later life as Baron of Yarmouth. Hogwarts years Travers received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1699. Sometime before attending, he purchased a wand made of aspen and unicorn hair. He was Sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September 1699. He left the school in 1706. Marriage and issue Solomon was arranged to marry Alexandria Greengrass in 1710. They married on 22 July, 1711. He was 23 and she was 19 years of age. They had eight children together, one of which died young, and one of which was a squib. * Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) * Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767), squib * Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) * Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young * Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) * Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) * Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) * Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) Death Solomon Travers died on 9 February, 1767, at the age of 79. At the time of his death, the title of "Baron of Yarmouth" was passed to his son, Solomon II, who retained the title until his death in 1802. Etymology "Solomon" is a given name and surname. Its Hebrew form, Shlomo, is related to the word shalom ("peace"); and is often chosen in part as a reference to the well-known King Solomon mentioned in the Hebrew Bible. In the Old Testament, the Songs of Song is one book. In "Song of Solomon", a bride confesses her love and Solomon and his bride delight in each other. Travers is derived from the meaning "traverse". It is also a movement performed in dressage, in which the horse moves parallel to the side of the arena, with its shoulders carried closer to the wall than its hindquarters and its body curved toward the centre. Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:18th century individuals Category:1760s deaths Category:Individuals Sorted in 1699 Category:House of Travers Category:English individuals Category:Aspen wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Slytherins Category:1680s births Category:Pure-bloods Category:Widowed individuals Category:Died of old age Category:House of Black descendants (historical) Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley Category:Ancestors of Ophelia Brown Category:Ancestors of Lavender Brown Category:Ancestors of Ginny Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ron Weasley